nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Top Model. Cycle 5
Next Top Model:Wrestling Edition Cycle 5 This the fifth installment of Next Top Model. It is the wrestling edition featuring female wrestlers from WWE and TNA competing to become the next top supermodel. The show is hosted by Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley with judges Dixie Carter, Jim Cornette, and Alundra Blaze. This cycle theme was "Hotter than Hell". Maria Kanellis won the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1' Fourteen girls from all over America arrived to the LA for the fifth cyle of Next Top Model. The judges were particularly impressed with a handful of the girls- most notably Trish, Paige, Maria, and Raquel among others. Cliques had already began to form like Stacy & Torrie and Paige, Raquel, & Maria. At the photoshoot the girls were to pose on rocks in elegant dresses. Most girls were able to adapt to the weather but it prove to be a distraction for Ivory. At panel Trish disappointed the judges with her photo while Maria impressed the judges with her beautiful photo. Paige and Candice also were praised for their photos. Ivory and Trish landed in the bottom 2. Ivory, for letting the wind distract her, and Trish, for failing to meet expectations. In the end Ivory was the first girl sent home. *'First Call-Out: '''Maria Kanellis *'Bottom 2: Ivory Moretti & Trish Stratus *'Eliminated: '''Ivory Moretti 'Episode 2 It's makeover time for the top models and some girls were not to fond their makeovers. Stacy complained about getting her hair bleached finding it blond enough much to the annoyance of the hairstylists. Raquel was disappointed in only getting extensions. Back at the house the girls discussed Stacy's attitude at the salon which Torrie overheard and reported it back to Stacy. This led to Stacy confronting everyone and getting in a fight with Lita. The other girls were mad at Torrie for tattling on them calling her a follower. At the photoshoot the girls had to pose as children playing their favorite childhood game. Sable kept getting criticized for being too sexy. At elimination, the judges were very pleased with most of the girls performances espicially Raquel, but they were not being won over by Torrie's lack of presence during panel. Stephanie said Torrie's was good but not powerful, but it did not meet the quality that the judges expected from her.Jim said that Sable looked like a borderline pornstar. Sable and Torrie ultimately landed in the bottom two, and Sable was eliminated. *'First Call-Out: '''Raquel Diaz *'Bottom 2:' Torrie Wilson & Sable Moreno *'Eliminated: Sable Moreno '''Episode 3 The girls returned home where an upset Torrie began to breakdown because of her bottom 2 apperance. On the other hand Raquel was pleased with getiing first call out becoming confident. At the photoshoot the girls went to an abandoned warehouse where they groups with lights. Paige excelled, as did Stacy, Lita and Torrie (despite her being distressed from her bottom 2 apperance) .The judges were displeased with Raquel's photo feeling that she looks bored. Trish and Candice began to struggle in the competition, but it was Raquel and Jackie who landed in the bottom two. Jackie for not taking direction well and her repetitive facial expressions, and Raquel for failing to produce a great photo. It was finally decided that Raquel possessed more modeling potential, and she was spared over Jackie, who was asked to leave the competition. *'First call-out:' Paige Knight *'Bottom Two:' Jackie Gayda & Raquel Diaz *'Eliminated:' Jackie Gayda 'Episode 4' The girls return home where Raquel and Maria have a heart to heart about Raquel being in the bottom 2. Raquel says that her confidence has dropped because it. Stacy overhears this and begins to make fun of Raquel with Torrie and Candice who has joined their crew. Candice begins to ignore her best friends Trish and Lita much to their chargin. Later the girl meet J.Alexander for a runway lesson. Later they walk in a Heatherette runway show. Most of the girls do well but Paige and Nidia fail miserably. Overall Raquel, Stacy, and Audrey are named the top three walkers but in the end Raquel wins the challnge a shopping spree which she shares with Maria and Paige. At the house Stacy and Candice trashes the girls who were on the shopping spree which led to a shouting match between Audrey and Candice. At the photoshoot the girls were modelling prom dresses. At panel all the girls impressed the judges espicially Candice. Since the girls did so well they based the elimination on the challenge which meant the two worst performers in the challenge were in the bottom two. The judges worried that Paige was too short for runway and that Nidia was too inexperienced, In the end they chose Paige over Nidia based on potential. *'First call-out:' Candice Michelle *'Bottom Two:' Nidia Guenard & Paige Knight *'Eliminated:' Nidia Guenard 'Episode 5' The girls talked about their strengths and weaknesses. Then they made a survey seeing who's the strongest and weakest. Maria was voted the strongest and Molly the weakest because she was boring. This angered Molly suspecting Stacy, Torrie, or Candice wrote the word boring.(It was revealed to be Stacy who wrote it). The girls then took part in a photoshoot on a farm posing in pairs competing againist each other. At panel most of the girls voted the strongest failed to produce a great shot. Raquel's photo was the favourite of the judges thus earning her another first call-out. Lita and Molly were announced as the bottom two, Lita for producing her only good photograph, but overall the weakest film, and Molly for her unmemorable shot. Lita's previous strong performances spared her and an unsurprised Molly was sent home. *'First call-out:' Raquel Diaz *'Bottom Two:' Lita Dumas & Molly Greenwald *'Eliminated: '''Molly Greenwald 'Episode 6' The remaining girls arrived home to be greeted by Dixie with a challenge to sell her latest brand of jewellery live on TV. After an hour of practicing, the girls were thrown in the deep end and presented on Extra. Torrie was initially nervous but Dixie stated she was a natural, Maria used her energetic and bubbly personality to sell the products, Trish was extremely nervous at first but decided she wanted to smile and focus more on looking friendly than messing up. However, it was Audrey who felt the full brunt of presenting on live TV and she sadly succumbed to nervousness and swore twice. Torrie was deemed the best and won the challenge and shared a pair of shoes with Stacy and Candice who rubbed it in the othe girls' faces like thay won the challenge. The girls were then taken to Malibu to shoot a commericial for Covergirl eye shadow.Once again Audrey struggled and let out her fustrations by cursing. At judging,Trish was praised for her girl next door charm and recieved first call out. The judes were put off with Stacy's attitude at the challenge, commercial shoot, and panel. Audrey and Stacy were in the bottom two. In the end, Audrey was eliminated. *'First call-out:' Trish Stratus *'Bottom Two:' Audrey Marie & Stacy Keibler *'Eliminated:' Audrey Marie 'Episode 7' The final 8 return home upset. Maria, Trish, Lita, Paige, and Raquel at Audrey being sent home and Stacy, Candice, and Torrie at Stacy being in the bottom 2. Maria and Candice clashed over respect as Candice played a joke on Maria by throwing her teddy bear that she got from her mother into the pool. The girls began to notice that all Stacy does is boss Torrie around. At the photoshoot the girls modeled outfits made out of garbage bags. At Panel all of the girls excelled, especially Maria, gaining her first call-out. The judges felt that Paige's photo was not as strong as her previous photos, even though it was a great shot, and deemed Torrie's photo as 'super fake', and she was told to get real and to not just focus on her beauty at shoots. Despite the comments from the judges that seemed to imply that Torrie would be sent packing, Paige was eliminated despite previously having a first call-out unlike Torrie. Torrie's levels of versatility, personality and modelling ability seemed to be ignored, a decision that many fans of the show disliked, and Paige was shockingly sent home for being too short. *'First call-out:' Maria Kanellis *'Bottom Two:' Torrie Wilson & Paige Knight *'Eliminated:' Paige Knight 'Episode 8' It's down to the final 7 and everyone is shocked about Paige's shocker boot espcially Torrie. At the challenge the girls were to style themselves with their personal style. Maria and Lita were declared co-winners. At the photoshoot, the girls posed at LAX where they were to look like they were boarding a plane. Many of the girls thought this was a sign that the international destionation was coming up. At panel, the girls are told that they will be going to Dubai but only 6 will be going.Stacy gets first call out.The judges feel that Raquel's performance is going down and that Candice is only resting on pretty. In the end Raquel and Candice were in the bottom. Despite two previous first call outs Raquel shockingly was eliminated in an emoitional elimination. Fans criticized this descion feeling the judges sent two strong girls home with Raquel and Paige. *'International Destination:' Dubai, United Arabs *'First call-out:' Stacy Keibler *'Bottom Two:' Candice Michelle & Raquel Diaz *'Eliminated:' Raquel Diaz 'Episode 9' The remaining six girls are shocked at last week's elimination with much of the girls including Torrie disagreeing with the desicion. Soon they fly to Dubai where they are greated with a women who took them to their house. Stacy began to get cocky with her first call out last week which annoyed Torrie who finally stood up to Stacy much to everyone's glee. At the first photoshoot the girls had to portray girls going out for night on the town in Dubai. Later they went to the desert where they modeled earrings. Trish let the heat get to hear and started to complained. At panel the judges were impressed with the girls. Lita earned first call out for the first time in the competition. Trish and Candice landed in the bottom 2 but ultimately Candice was the first girl sent home from Dubai for not being as strong as the other girls much to the sadness of Stacy. *'First call-out:' Lita Dumas *'Bottom Two:' Candice Michelle & Trish Stratus *'Eliminated:' Candice Michelle 'Episode 10' There's only five girls in the competition and as the competition is winding to the end the girls have more pressure on them. Torrie tries to apologize to Stacy but Stacy refuses to listen and isolates herself from everyone else. The girls are sent on go-sees. Trish, Torrie, and Stacy all get disqualified when they arrive late. Trish- 1 minute, Torrie-10 minutes, and Stacy-1 hour. Ultimately Maria wins the challenge and shares her prize with Lita for coming in second place. They both get a rack of clothes from the designers. At the photoshoot the girls go to an abandoned factory. Maria struggles with directions and overthinks everything. Later they go on the streets of Dubai to pose as the modern day woman. At panel everyone impresses the judges except Maria. Stacy is lectured on her attitude once again. Maria and Stacy land in the bottom 2 but Maria is saved because she won the challenge. Stephaine revealed that if hadn't won the challenge she would have went home. So the six foot hot-tempered leggy blonde Stacy is sent home. *'First call-out:' Torrie Wilson *'Bottom Two:' Maria Kanellis & Stacy Keibler *'Eliminated:' Stacy Keibler 'Episode 11' The final 4 are shocked to come to have come so far and realize that the pressure is on to be amazing and that one mistake can send them home. They each meet Franca Sozzani who sends them to a dance class. The girls arrive on a beach for their photoshoot. During the day had to be soft and pretty but at night they had to use what they learned at the dance class in a motion shot. At panel the judes loved everyone's photos. After a long deliberation Lita and Maria land at the bottom. Lita for losing her spark and Maria for her performance going down. Ultimately Lita is sent home in a tearful elimination. *'First Call Out:' Trish Stratus *'Bottom Two:' Lita Dmas & Maria Kanellis *'Eliminated:' Lita Dumas 'Episode 12' It's down to the final 3 Trish the 20-year-old brunette from Green Bay, Torrie the shy 22-year-old blonde from Boise, Idaho, and Maria, the spunky 18-year-old redhead from Chicago. Stephanie sits down to talk about their journies. She proclaims how proud she is of them and their evolutions. Then she shoots their Cover girl ads. Later they meet John Galliano where he gives each them custom made dresses to match their personalities. At panel once again veryone goes beyond the expectations.In the end it's revealed that Trish is the first person in the final 2 and that Maria and Torrie's fates were left in the hands of America. *'First call-out:' Trish Stratus *'Bottom Two:' Maria Kanellis & Torrie Wilson *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 13' The show came to a massive end, as the final three took to the final show. The girls took their Vogue covers and their Louis Vuitton campaign shots. After the first round of votes were counted, it was decided that Torrie would finish in third. With Torriw now eliminated, the final two, Tiffany and Alisha, took to a final, live runway, with the previous eliminated girls. Later the judges voted on who they wanted to win Stephanie-Maria, Jim-Trish, Dixie-Trish, Alundra-Maria. After this, the final votes were counted, and Maria was revealed to be the winner of the competition. *'First Call-Out: Trish Stratus *'''Bottom Two: Torrie Wilson & Maria Kanellis *'Eliminated: '''Torrie Wilso *'Final Two:' Trish Stratus & Maria Kanellis *'America's Next Top Model:' Maria Kanellis Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Lita:Dyed Red *'Audrey:'Dyed Brown *'''Candice: Cut *'Stacy:' Dyed bleach blonde *'Torrie:' Dyed bleach blonde *'Trish:' Dyed Brown *'Molly:'Cut *'Maria:' Dyed Red *'Sable:' Extensions *'Jackie:' Dyed Brown *'Raquel:' Extensions *'Nidia:' Extensions *'Paige:' Dyed Black Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:'Posing on rocks *'EP 2:'Childhood *'EP 3:'Lights *'EP 4:'Prom *'EP 5:'Country couture *'EP 6:'Commercial *'EP 7:'Garbage outfits *'EP 8:'Airport *'EP 9:'Night life, In the desert *'EP 10:'Modern Day women, Factory shoot *'EP 11:'Motion, Beach shot *'EP 12:'Cover girl photos, John Gailliano dresses *'EP 13:'Vogue covers,Louis Vuitton campaign